


Illusions

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Post-Episode: s05e02 Tina In the Sky With Diamonds, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: “It’s not like I’m about to forget you or anything, Finn.  You’re my brother.  You’re always going to be in my life no matter what.”Finn smiled sadly.  “I hope so.”
Kudos: 9





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case this needs any clearing up, Kurt thinks he’s at his wedding, when he’s really somewhere else entirely. Finn is merely an illusion here and I really just hope that comes across well enough. Also I cried a lot writing this. I’m still not sure I’ll ever really be over this. I do, however, hope this gives a bit of closure somehow. Takes place after 5.02.

“I’m really happy for you, you know.”

Startled, Kurt turned, only to see Finn standing there in the doorway, dressed in his best suit. Only the best for a wedding, of course, and he knew Kurt would certainly approve of his choice in attire.

Kurt smiled, tugging at his clothes. “Do I look alright?”

“You know you do, baby brother,” said Finn, giving Kurt his trademark goofy grin. “You always do.”

“Thank you, Finn.” He turned back to the mirror, taking a deep breath and biting his bottom lip. “I can’t believe this day is here. I just want to get this over with. Then maybe I can breathe again and not feel like my heart’s about to beat out of my chest at a moment’s notice.”

Finn walked over to Kurt, looking at the both of them in the mirror, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can do it, Kurt. Just… breathe. You’ll get through it just fine.”

Kurt turned around to look Finn in the eye. “What about you? How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. As good as can be anyway.” He shrugged. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t. It’s not like I’m about to forget you or anything, Finn. You’re my brother. You’re always going to be in my life no matter what.”

Finn smiled sadly. “I hope so.”

“Kurt?” called Rachel. “They’re ready out there.”

Kurt looked back behind him, only to see no one there in the room with him, except Rachel. “He’s gone, Rachel,” he said, feeling himself start to shake and the tears streak down his face as he curled in on himself. Rachel hurried over, grabbing him in her arms before he could fall any further, feeling herself break down in return. It was hard not to. Finn meant the world to them, to everyone, and what could they do _besides_ break down?

“It’s… you’re okay,” said Rachel. “I-I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand how this happened,” cried Kurt and Rachel glanced up at the ceiling, trying in vain to will the tears away. She knew that if she started to cry any more than she already had, she’d never be able to stop. 

“We… we need to be strong, okay?” she said, pulling away to look at him. His face was red, cheeks stained with tears, eyes red. Rachel was sure she looked about the same. “For each other. And for everyone else out there.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll be right there with you, okay? We can do it. Together.”

Kurt glanced up to see Finn standing in front of him, giving him an encouraging smile. “You can do this, baby brother. I know you can.”

“Okay?” said Rachel. “You and me. We’ll be alright.”

Hesitantly, Kurt nodded. No matter how he was feeling, Rachel was there for him and he knew that he had to do the same for him as well. As hard as this was for Kurt, it was just as bad, if not worse, for Rachel. Kurt smoothed out his jacket, releasing Rachel from his vice grip and letting her do the same with her dress. 

Rachel wiped at her face and walked to the doorway, turning around to look back at him. “Are you coming?”

Taking another look at Finn, Kurt breathed in deep, trying to ready himself for what he was about to walk into. “Yeah. Just… give me a minute.”

Nodding, Rachel left. Kurt turned to Finn. “I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. Go out there and be there for Rachel. Be there for my mom and Burt, for everyone else. They need you more than I do right now.”

“I love you, Finn,” said Kurt, voice shaking and small. 

Finn smiled. “I know. I love you, too. Now go. I’ll be fine.”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt took one last look at Finn and, with a heavy heart, walked out into the funeral.

 _fin_.


End file.
